Various types of hand tools, and particularly metal-working hand tools, are known in which chips or cutting debris result in operation of the tool. Chips, particularly sheet-metal chips, splinters, and the like, usually have sharp edges which can cause injury to the operator and other persons, particularly if the chips, splinters, and other sheet metal bits and pieces are lying about at random surrounding the work area. Chips and splinters, spirals, and the like, which arise upon cutting and which fall on the floor, cause the additional danger that they can embed themselves in the soles of shoes, particularly rubber soles. This substantially increases the danger of slipping, and thus further work accidents.
It has previously been proposed to provide suction devices close to or adjacent the work head of electrically operated saber saws, rotary hand saws, and the like, in order to remove wood chips and sawdust. Usually, such wood chips or sawdust are collected in collection bags.